


Black Kitty

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, oc kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which First Aid sorts out a small furry problem for Metroplex.</p><p>Written for the Metroplex commentfic party:  http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/42106.html?view=408186#t408186. It answered three prompts: 'that tickles,' 'secret compartment' and 'kittens!'</p><p>Cute and silly. Only content advice for mild slash suggestiveness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Kitty

Metroplex squiggled and squirmed on the very large medslab which Grapple and designed in the desert. "There!" he said. "Right there. Just where you're ... oh heheee! Oh hahahah! Ooohhh HAHHHH!!!!!" metal scraped and screeched as the behemoth writhed and guffawed.  
  
The four Protectobots, standing nearby, looked alarmed. Frowning, Hotspot started forward. But before he could get there, clanking noises sounded above the laughter, and First Aid emerged from the hole in the giant mech's abdomen.  
  
"Got it!" he said, climbing out as the mirth died down amid Metroplex's exclamations of: "That's better! Hoho yeah. But hey! Felt good!"  
  
First Aid looked at him sternly. "I'll have you know, Metroplex! You nearly squashed me!" He sniffed. But then his face softened and he looked around at the other members of his team. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd all like to see the cause of Metroplex's _discomfort?"_  
  
Metroplex sat up as the Protectobots crowded around. First Aid held up his hand, balled into a fist. Strange sounds came from inside it. "What _is_ that, mech?" murmured Groove.  
  
But when he opened it, the others gasped. For there on First Aid's palm was a perfect little black kitten. "Awwww ..." all the Protectobots and Metroplex said together.  
  
"It was in your ventral subsection forty seven zone!" First Aid said. "As I have told you before, Metroplex, you need to be careful about the integrity of your interior when you transform to root mode here. This isn't Cybertron. Any of Earth's creatures could get inside." The medic looked grim. "Believe me, it could have been a lot worse!"  
  
Metroplex shook his head. "Must have been a secret compartment," he said. "Thought I got them all. But that's the trouble with beings a city. Y'never know when something else is gonna open up!"  
  
The kitten mewed, plaintively. "He's cute though!" Streetwise observed. And the others all leaned closer, regarding the tiny being. But the kitten didn't look impressed. It arched its back and it's tail fluffed up. "With a loud _miaow_ it struck out, scratching Streetwise's facepaint. "Ow!" the car said, rubbing his nose.  
  
Metroplex and the others pulled back. "Think I like it better when he was just being ticklish!" Metroplex rumbled.  
  
"Here, let me take him! I'll look after him!" They had all forgotten about Daniel, who now pushed his way forward. "Lift me up there!" the boy cried, holding up his arms.  
  
As soon as Hotspot had placed the human on Metroplex's thigh, the kitten gave a much happier _miaow_ and leaped into Daniel's arms where it curled up, purring happily. This brought more _awwwws_ from the Protectobots.  
  
But Blades grinned crookedly at Metroplex. "That - uh - secret compartment," he said. "The 'ticklish' aspect. You don't reckon rotors'd do the same, do you?"  
  
"Metroplex cocked an optic ridge. "We could always find out!" the behemoth chuckled. "They say black cats bring good luck!"


End file.
